So I Can't Kiss You?
by Lazy Creativity
Summary: What happens when you deny a woman's, who is a bit insane, kiss to you? Well, Doflamingo will find out. Dofl x Oc (Small Law x Oc at end)


Disclaimer: I do not own Doflamingo, Law, or Dressrosa. I only own my Ocs

Notes:

- Sakura is only 3 inches smaller than Don. With heels on she's about the same height.

- ~_Italics_~ means Actions

- (_Italics_) means Thoughts

* * *

><p>I, Sakura Knight, love messing around with DonQuixote Doflamingo. Just imagining the surprise and anger faces he makes when I say or do something to bruise his ego, sends me in a fit of giggles. Now many wonder why I haven't been killed by him yet. Well, you see, I'm just stronger than him. I'm not boasting in anyway, but I am. Today, it seems that I have taken my joking around too far and now he won't even yell much less look at me. He started walking to Dressrosa's tourist square to cool off. (hehe!) I followed, of course.<p>

Sakura: Come one Don. I only put a little bit of hot sauce in your food.

Doflamingo: It was the Tatababasco spice*!

Sakura: As I said, only a little.

Doflamingo: Urrrggggh. ~_Quickly walks away_~

Sakura: At least I did it when no one was around. I even have had 3 gallons of water ready. Please forgive me. ~_Leans to kiss him on the cheek_~

Doflamingo: ~_Lightly pushes her away_~ Yeah, whatever. Don't kiss me. I'm not in the mood.

Sakura: Eh. O.Olll (_Did he just...?)_

What the-? Why is he walking away? He never pushes me away when I kiss him. I mean, yeah he grumbles a bit before he kisses me back on the cheek but never this. I finally come out of my stupor to catch up with him. However, I was still quite surprised, so for a few minutes we were in dead silence. Even the bustling people couldn't fill it in.

Sakura: Sooooo. I can't kiss you?

Doflamingo: No.

Sakura: Not at all?

Doflamingo: Not at all.

Sakura: Really~?

Doflamingo: YES! In no way, shape, or form can you, Sakura Knight, kiss me, DonQuixote Doflamingo, understand?! ~_Face Turing red with anger_~

Sakura: Ahh. So, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?

Doflamingo: Wha-? =.=

Sakura: I asked 'What's your favorite ice cream flavor?'

Doflamingo: I know that but why-

Sakura: Do you want me to stay on the kissing subject?

Doflamingo: No but-

Sakura: So, what is it?

Doflamingo: ~_Stares at her for a bit then sighs_~ Strawberry.

Sakura: Pink is really your fetish, huh?

Doflamingo: Hey! ~_Starts to turn to her_~

Sakura: My sweet tooth is acting up. I'm going to get some ice cream. ~_Walks away_~

Doflamingo: ~_Growls_~

I come back with my strawberry ice cream in a cone, and we keep walking. I can tell that he's glaring at me and thinking that I only asked about the flavor so I can get it for myself. Ironically, I hate strawberry flavor. We keep walking in silence; the tension still there from earlier. After taking a few more licks, I call out for Doflamingo.

Sakura: Hey. You want some?

Doflamingo: Huh?

Grabbing his feathered coat, I smash the cone onto his mouth area. I made sure that a lot got on. There must have been a fair amount of pressure being used because I even pushed him into the wall. All the bystanders stared at the scene as grasps and horror filled the air. The utter surprise on his face made me smile. A smile that made the citzens shiver in fear.

Doflamingo: O.O!

Sakura: ~_Drops ice cream_~ Ah. My ice cream fell.

Doflamingo: You... SON OF A-!

Sakura: I'm still craving something sweet, though.

Doflamingo: I SWEAR SAKURA!

Sakura: Good thing you had a bite.

Doflamingo: I'LL- What? O.O

Sakura: ~_Licks lips_~ Itadakimasu!

I began to lick and nip everywhere the ice cream was smeared at. Everytime he would move backwards, I would bite him and bring him forwards again. Fortunately, his face was angled, so our sunglasses didn't bash each other's. No one and I mean NO ONE tells me that I can't kiss him, not even Doflamingo himself. However, just this once I'll 'listen' to his wishes and not kiss him.

Doflamingo: You know, I'm sure we established that I wasn't in the mood to kiss you.

Sakura: We're not kissing. ~_Licks cream under chin_~ I'm eating the leftovers that you carelessly let smear over your face. ~_Licks along jaw_~ Plus, your not kissing me back.

Doflamingo: That I carelessly smeared, huh?

Sakura: Yup. ~_Licks & nips some more_~

Doflamingo: ~_Sweatdrops_~ (_She looks so stocic right now. I think I just pissed her off. -_-lll_)

While finishing on the last smears of cream, I felt Don wrap an arm around my waist. Quirking an eyebrow, I observe how his face slowly comes. We were so close when... our sunglasses bashed each other's. There was some silence until we laughed our asses off. The atmosphere was clearer now. Even the citizens were giggling with us. (With not at or there will be an accident.)

Taking off the other's glasses, we finally kissed. Many would think it would be rough and wild. One trying to dominate the other. When in actuality, it was gentle and slow. Each leisurely trying to savor the other like we'll never meet again.

Breaking the kiss, I lightly brush my lips on his forehead and then his nose. He may be the most insane person in the world, but he'll always be one of my precious ones along with my lil sis. Don smiles; it's not the smile that he is know for. It's much smaller and not as wide yet has so much warmth one can't help but smile too.

Sakura: Hehehe. Let's go home to wipe my saliva off your face. ~_Wipes his face with sleeve_~

Doflamingo: Got it. Fufufu.

Letting go of my waist and handing each other's glasses back, we started to walk back where we came. He secretly took hold my hand. He can be so handsome at times. Can he really not know that he himself messes with my heart everyday, sending it into a frenzy of emotions that I try to hide?

Sakura: One more thing, Don.

Doflamingo: Yes, Saku.

Sakura: Never deny me my kisses. I give two shits whether you're mad or not. Unless you fallen for another woman that's not a whore, don't deny me that. ~_Smiles_~

Doflamingo: O_O

Doflamingo: FUFUFUFUFU! Got it, got it! I'll never do that to you! Fufufu!

**Far in the Distance:**

Kiki: Onee-san. Was that really necessary? -_-lll Law, we should lea- ~_Turns around_~ Law?

Law: ~_Walks back with a cup in hand_~

Kiki: Where did you just go? You could've gotten in trou-humph!

Law: ~_Smears choco ice cream over her lips_~ Hehehe. Oops!

Kiki: O_O Hahahahaha! Well, you better start cleaning it then. ~_Pulls him closer_~

Law: No prob. (_Thank you Sakura-ya!_)

**Towards the Palace:**

Sakura: ~_Behind back Thumbs-up_~ Welcome little bro *Whispers*

Doflamingo: What was that?

Sakura: Nothing. ~_Slyly grins_~

* * *

><p>* Tatababasco spice - the hottest spice in the One Piece world. Chapter 373<p>

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review And Tell! ;3**


End file.
